


Extremely White Family

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: The vicious cursing comes with a dull thud, and then another. Dex walks into the backyard just in time to see Nursey punch the outside wall for the third consecutive time.Nursey's parents bail on him last minute, but Dex is there to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at six in the morning after a fight with my mom, because I quit smoking and writing is the only other thing that calms me down quickly. Prepare for serious projection here.

    "Fucking cunt piece of shit! Fuck!" The vicious cursing comes with a dull thud, and then another. Dex walks into the backyard just in time to see Nursey punch the outside wall for the third consecutive time. "Fuck!"  
  
    "Uh, Nurse?"  
  
    Nursey flinches in surprise, but otherwise doesn't move. "Hi," he manages.  
  
    "Are you okay? Obviously not, but, do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
    "It's not really a big deal," Nursey says, but immediately after saying it, he draws back and punches the wall again, hard. "Fucking shit," he mutters, shaking out his hand.  
  
    "Christ, Derek." Dex walks the rest of the way to him, not afraid to step into his space because firstly, Nursey probably wouldn't punch him, and secondly, if he did, Dex could take it. "Okay, hey," Dex says carefully. "Lemme see this." He takes Nursey's hand and inspects it, wincing at all his cut up knuckles.  
  
    "It's not that bad. I might've sprained my wrist on that last one, but not badly enough to miss the game this weekend." His own words seem to set him off, because Nursey's hand flexes like he's gonna pull it away and punch the wall again.  
  
    "Okay, okay, I don't think the Haus upset you, so maybe stop punching it?"  
  
    Nursey cracks a small smile, and it makes Dex feel like he could conquer the world if he could make that happen. "Yeah, you're right man. Guess I lost my chill there."  
  
    "No kidding." Dex keeps a hold on Nursey's hand, half to make sure he doesn't decide to punch the Haus again, and half because he thinks- hopes- it's comforting. "You wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
    "It's gonna sound stupid."  
  
    "Stupider than 'I fell out of the tree because I was trying to take a picture of a squirrel for Instagram'?" Dex teases.  
  
    Nursey shakes his head and smiles a little, then his face goes serious again. "My parents promised they'd come to our game this weekend- like, been planning it all month: 'oh, our calendar is clear then, we'll be there, Derek!'- ugh." Nursey pauses and slips his fingers between Dex's, holding onto his hand for reassurance. "Please don't let me punch anything else."  
  
    Dex is careful to keep his hand loose so he doesn't touch Nursey's raw knuckles, but he rubs the side of Nursey's thumb with his own. "I won't."  
  
    "Thanks. So, my mom just called me, right? And she was like, 'oh sweetie I'm so sorry, but we won't be able to make the game, _something came up_ '." He says the last words like they're burning his tongue. "Wanna know what "came up"?" Nursey asks, making air quotes with his free hand.  
  
    Dex nods.  
  
    "A stupid fucking mixer got pushed a weekend early because ' _Helen has a business trip she just can't miss next weekend_ '."  
  
    "What the hell? So your parents can't just skip the mixer?"  
  
    "Oh, right? But here's the best part: my parents are the ones _hosting_ it. They're the ones who decided to push it to this weekend so _Helen_  doesn't have to miss it. Fuck!"  
  
    Dex suddenly understands Nursey's desire to punch something. He wants to punch something now. "That's so fucked up. I'm sorry, Derek."  
  
    "Yeah, well. I love my parents? But I'm kinda tired of being second to their social life and third to work, you know?"  
  
    "Yeah," Dex says, and squeezes Nursey's hand as best he can without hurting his knuckles.  
  
    "I'm also kinda frustrated about, you know, whatever's going on between us," Nursey admits, weakly gesturing between he and Dex. "So I guess that doesn't help."  
  
    They made out a few days ago at a kegster and woke up in bed together the next morning. They didn't fuck, just made out and then passed out, but Nursey woke up that morning tasting like tub juice and Dex's chapstick.  
  
    Since then, everything had shifted slightly. They were more affectionate with each other. Sometimes Dex would put an arm around Nursey when they were sitting on the couch, and Nursey would lean into his side. Every once in a while, they'd even end up with their fingers laced up together. They also used each others' first names more frequently, but they hadn't kissed since the kegster, and they hadn't talked about it either.  
  
    "Shit, I'm sorry," Dex says. "I guess I don't have a great track record for healthy expressions of my emotions-"  
  
    Nursey chuckles a little bit at that.  
  
    "-but I'll try to get my shit together a little bit here, okay? For you, because I don't wanna fuck this up." Dex doesn't miss the little smile from Nursey that that earns him. "Okay, I like you a lot, Derek. Sometimes I wanna kill you, but usually I just wanna kiss you instead." Dex can feel the blush creep up onto his cheeks. "And I wanna do stupid shit like hold your hand at team breakfast and introduce you to my extremely white family."  
  
    "I'd love to meet your extremely white family, Will."  
  
    "Yeah? Good," Dex says. "But, you know, if that's gonna happen, I'd want to introduce as my boyfriend." He's pretty sure Nursey feels the same way he does, especially if the grin that spreads across his face is anything to go by, but that doesn't stop Dex's heart from hammering away in his chest.  
  
    "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "Will, of course I'll be your boyfriend."  
  
    "Good! Fucking dork," Dex says, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. Nursey grins in response and leans in to kiss Dex's cheek.  
  
    "So, when do I get to meet your extremely white family, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is trash?? Hopefully it's at least like old wrapping paper instead of used coffee grounds. I'm way into Check Please (I've read it three and a half times and counting) but this is the first I've posted anything for the fandom. I've written a few NurseyDex things (seven; six of them are unfinished), but I haven't gotten used to the characterizations yet. Let me know if this wasn't totally awful.


End file.
